<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quest by starr_falling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211495">Quest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling'>starr_falling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlets [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Minor Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt would like for this mage to shut up and take him to his bard already.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlets [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt: quest.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You must complete my quest if you wish to ever see your bard again.”</p>
<p>“He’s not my bard,” Geralt grumbled at the priest.</p>
<p>He ignored Geralt and continued rambling. To be fair, Geralt was ignoring him as well.</p>
<p>He could smell Jaskier’s scent; it’s bitter with a hint of fear. It put him on edge. Geralt rolled his shoulders to loosen the muscles. The mage couldn’t tell Geralt where Jaskier was if he killed him.</p>
<p>But Geralt so desperately wanted to.</p>
<p>“Are you even listening to me?” the priest snapped. He stepped forward in a way Geralt suspected was supposed to be intimidating. The mage was over half a foot shorter than him, though, and Geralt was far too angry to care about what magic he might wield.</p>
<p>“Where is Jaskier?” Geralt growled at the priest. Or mage. Or both. He wasn’t quite sure it was possible to be both, though just because he’d never meet someone who was didn’t mean much.</p>
<p>“As I said,” he said through gritted teeth. “If you want your little songbird back, you’ll do as I command.”</p>
<p>“I’m not an attack dog, nor an assassin,” Geralt pinched the bridge of his nose. Geralt growled again and turned on his heel. If he could smell Jaskier, perhaps he could track him.</p>
<p>“Hey, where – Hey!” Geralt ignored the priest trailing in his wake. “Where are you going? I’m talking to you!”</p>
<p>Geralt spun back to face him, much more swiftly this time, fist raised the perfect height to slam into his face. He remembered to pull it at the last moment; he might still need the mage for information. Geralt lowered his unconscious body none too gently to the floor.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long after that to hunt Jaskier down. The priest had hidden Jaskier in his own abode. He’d used some kind of spell to keep Geralt from hearing the bard but hadn’t masked his scent.</p>
<p>Geralt wasn’t sure if he was relieved or annoyed to find Jaskier sitting in a plush armchair by a fire, in what appeared to be the mage’s library, reading a book. Relief won over as the bard looked up and graced him with a wide smile.</p>
<p>“Geralt,” he said. “You would not believe some of the books Tristan has.”</p>
<p>“Jaskier,” Geralt sighed. “You’re on first name’s basis with your kidnappers now? And you look awfully cozy.”</p>
<p>“Ah, well,” Jaskier ducked his head and looked up at Geralt through his lashes. Geralt wasn’t about to let on how well the tactic defused his irritation. “I knew you’d find me, so there wasn’t anything to worry about.</p>
<p>“Also, I got the impression that Tristan is rather rubbish at, well, everything.” Jaskier leaned toward Geralt and lowered his voice in a perfect stage whisper. “I got a little confused by all his rambling, but I think he wanted you to find his cat.”</p>
<p>“His cat.” Geralt did not march back downstairs and kick Tristan, though he was sorely tempted.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Jaskier replied and rose from the chair, putting aside the book as Geralt strode towards him. He allowed Geralt to gather him close and looped his arms around Geralt’s neck. “Princess Angelica Fluffikins the Third, if I heard correctly.”</p>
<p>Geralt groaned and let his head fall to Jaskier’s shoulder as his bard laughed brightly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>